Back Then
by nicolepage0123
Summary: Five long years went by, and Fionna was the captain of the Candy Kingdom defensive unit. Her next assignment? Uncover why Marshall Lee has disappeared...
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of trumpets echoed through the Candy Kingdom: The hero of Aaa had returned. She was in a long, regal dress, which had a long train that hung over the edge of the chariot. The sparkling blue that was bright like the sky reflected in the gazing eyes of the candy people cheering. With a sheepish smile, the human girl waved at the crowd, brushing her long, blonde hair behind her ear. The chariot carrying her slowed to a stop, reaching its destination of the castle. The prince-, no, the _king_ of the Candy Kingdom stepped out to a balcony, resulting in intense cheer. With a wave of the hand, the crowd fell silent. The young king decended one of two staircases that led to a reception area, where the girl was waiting. He stepped to the back of it, bowing down and holding out a hand for the lady. The silence was broken with a greeting,  
"Welcome back, Fionna."


	2. Chapter 2

Screams and shrieks cheered as the line they wanted to hear was spoken: Welcome back.

_Over a span of five years:  
Fionna and Cake had grown apart. Fionna fell into the role of "Candy Kingdom Defense Guard Captain". Cake disappeared with Lord Monochromicorn into the forest. But she was fine with that, because Cake -no matter where she may be- is spending her time with the person she loves.  
The greatest (and last) adventure she had with Cake was defeating the Lich Queen...That itself is its own story**...  
Fionna spends her free days as Captain at the Candy Kingdom, making idle-chatter with the civilians. She was loved by all (Some more than others...*hint hint*), she was the hero of Aaa...who couldn't want that?_

Fionna jumped down from the chariot, holding Gumball's hand. He brought the hand up and kissed it gently, resulting in a red-faced girl.  
"_Gumball...!_"  
He laughs, gesturing her to walk ahead of him.  
"Fionna, it's just common chivalry for a lady."  
"But I'm not a lady..."  
She picked up her dress to walk, saying as she went forward,  
"I'm just a regular girl. I'm nothing special, really."  
"Ohh, but you are!"  
They walked together inside the castle, the crowd's cheering slowly dying away with distance.  
"That silly 'chil-vary' is just another name for flattery. Lame flattery!"  
He laughed.  
"You don't say it with a _ch-_, it's _sh-_!"  
"So what, it's still stupid."  
"You're such a kid.."  
She stuck her tongue out, making him laugh again.  
They had walked to the main hall of the castle, a walkway formed with Banana Guards. In unison, they bow down.  
"Hello, King Gumball!"  
Then stand up and salute.  
"Hello, Captain Fionna!"  
Then resume silent position. Fionna and Gumball walk forward. She comments,  
"I still can't get over how..._well trained_..they are."  
"It _is_ crazy."  
"Not just crazy! It's...unbelievable.."  
"I find it unbelievable that you're in a dress."  
"You've put me into hundreds of them! I just learned to deal with it. Just grin and bear with it!"  
"Does that mean you're slowly.._withering_ in pain?"  
She puts her hand to her forehead and fakes a collapse.  
"Yes, I'm just _dying_ on the inside!"  
They laugh again, having made it to his lab. He opens the door, letting her in first. After walking in, he shuts the door and follows in after her. Fionna lost her smile and says,  
"Well, I came back from my original mission. What's so important that I have to handle?"  
Gumball is silent for a moment, then replies,  
"I've been conducting some research lately, and results conclude that a large amount of...'evil energy'...is radiating around a specific location."  
"'Evil energy'?"  
"It's the best way to describe it, a large, demonic energy field is developing around the location."  
"You keep saying 'location', but where is it?"  
"...It's...about Marshal..."

((**And it SHALL!))


	3. Chapter 3

"M-Marshal…?"  
"I can't be certain it is him that the energy is coming from, but I have a hunch…"  
Fionna looked down, incapable of speech. Is he ok?  
"Fionna, I know that this is…disturbing. I can't believe he would do something evil, but if it comes down to it-"  
"Gumball, you can't _really_ think he would do something…!"  
He sighed.  
"You need to take the facts: He isn't from Aaa, and he's a person capable of horrible damage. That's why I need you to go to his 'house' and find out what's happening. Can you do that for me- No, for the safety of the kingdom?"  
She went to the window, looking in the direction of his cave. She didn't give an answer.  
"Fionna…?"  
"…If I must…I still believe he isn't the cause."  
"You can't continue living the façade of him being a friend. Ever since that…day…no one had reported seeing him. He's hiding something from us. Please…"  
He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, holding it in his.  
"Are you afraid?  
"No. It's just…hard to choke down."  
"I know…"  
Gumball gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"You can do this."  
She groaned, walking away from him and towards the door.  
"I guess I'll get ready then."  
"Shall I send a small platoon of guards to accompany you?"  
"No, it'll be fine. I can handle myself."  
"Alright then. Oh, wait!"  
Gumball went to his work desk and pulled a drawer, shuffling through it until he pulled a crystal necklace. He tossed it to her. She looked down at it and playfully grumbled.  
"The communicator? Really?"  
"Yes! You have to go prepared!"  
"Your so over-protective, glob!"  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can only try!"  
Fionna smiled at him, exiting the room. His smile faded when she went. Facing the direction of Marshal's house, he mutters to himself,  
"Marshal, if you do anything to hurt Fionna, I _will_ have you killed…"


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna had gone down to her room, a tower overlooking the perimeter of the castle walls. She was changing clothes and packing a small lunch (you expect her to go in a dress? Ha!). She slipped on silver-plated armor to cover her forearms, elbows, shins, knees, shoulders, and chest. She sheathed a plain metal sword with shield, both embellishing the Candy Kingdom symbols. Finally, she tied her hair up and put on her famous bunny-eared hat. Grabbing a small sack to tie around her waist, she ran off. The crystal communicator necklace was around her neck, clanging against the metal armor.  
She ran through the town, giving small waves and hellos to passer-by. The gates were slowly opening up, allowing her to pass through. As she made it into the grassy plains, the crystal started to flash. Grabbing it mid-swing, she caught the crystal and held it to her face. Gumball appeared as a holographic picture.  
"Fionna! How do you fair?"  
Through pants, she slows down to a walk.  
"Pretty good…! Going through…the plains now!"  
"I see you've made some progress. I forgot to mention, I will keep a track on the energy levels coming from the general vicinity. I'll tell you when you've entered the field and when things get too dangerous."  
"I'll be fine."  
"I know, I just got to keep the back of my captain!"  
"Yeah, yeah…"  
The holograph disappeared and she dropped the crystal to dangle around her neck again. Fionna was walking at a steady pace, crossing over miles of grassy plains. Maybe she could visit her old house, for nostalgia's sake? She shook her head, no time for such silly nonsense. Missions come first. Fionna had come across a hill, no matter. Just a hill. As she ascended the mound, something in the sky caught her eye. It was black, and headed toward the castle. She smiled and ran toward the top of the hill. Seeing him reassured her thoughts about Cake. She cupped her hands around her mouth and cried out,  
"Hey, Mono!"  
The black blob stopped and circled around, heading straight for Fionna. Getting closer revealed features of the rainicorn; white mane and tail, elongated body, black fur. Lord Monochromicorn slowed down and landed on the hill, surround Fionna.  
"Mono!"  
She ran to him and wrapped her hands around his neck, him in turn nuzzling her.  
"It's so good to see you! How's Cake doing?"  
The rainicorn replied with stamps and scuffs, which –over the five years—Fionna learned to interpret.  
"-.- . ... -..- / .. - / .. ... / -. - - -.. / - - / ... . . / -.- - ..- / .- ... / .- . .-.. .-.. [Yes, it is good to see you as well.] ... ... . / ... .- ... / ... .- -.. / .- / - - .-. -. .. -. -. / ... .. -.-. -.- -. . ... ... -..- / -... ..- - / - - ... . .-. / - ... .- -. / - ... .- - -..- / -.-. .- -.- . / .. ... / - -.- .- -.- [She has had a morning sickness, but other than that, Cake is okay]"  
"Oh, that's a shame! I hope she feels better. Send her my wishes."  
".. / .- .. .-.. .-.. [I will]"  
"Thank you. Well, I assume you didn't come all the way out here just to talk to me. Were you headed to the castle?"  
"-.- . ... -..- / .. / .- .- ... / ... . .- -.. . -.. / ..-. - .-. / -. ..- - -... .- .-.. .-.. / - - / ... .- ...- . / .- -. / ..- .-. -.. .- - . / - -. / - ... .. -. -. ... -..- / -... ..- - / - .- -.- / .. / .- ... -.- / -.- - ..- ..-.. [Yes, I was headed for Gumball to have an update on things, but may I ask you?]"  
"Of course! I can actually tell you what I'm doing, will that suffice?"  
"-.- . ... [Yes]"  
"Gumball had conducted research and found a large amount of energy emanating from Marshal Lee's home-"  
He bucked up, as if startled by this news.  
"What? Is something wrong with that?"  
"-.- - ..- / - ..- ... - / -. - - / -. - / - ... . .-. . [You must not go there]"  
"And why not?"  
"... . / ... .- ... [He has…] -.-. ... .- -. -. . -.. [changed…]"  
Fionna walked away, groaning.  
"You too?! You and Gumball keep saying Marshal is evil, but he isn't!"  
"-.- - ..- / - ..- ... - / .-.. . - / -. - / - ..-. / - ... . / .-. .- ... - / .- -. -.. / - ... .. -. -.- / .- -... - ..- - / -. - .- [You must let go of the past and think about now]"  
He looked down mournfully.  
"-.-. .- -.- . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. - - / .- .-. .-. .-. - ...- . / - ..-. / - ... .. ... [Cake will not approve of this…]"  
Fionna bit her lip. He is right…  
"I…I still have to go. Not for my personal reasons…but as a mission assigned to me."  
He stared at her, then shook his head.  
".. / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / - ... . -. [I understand then…] .. / .- - ..- .-.. -.. / - .- -.- . / -.- - ..- / - ... . .-. . -..- / -... ..- - [I would take you there, but…]"  
"It's fine. I can handle myself, so just go see Gumball already. I think he can go further into detail about all of this."  
He nodded his head, and stared at her, obviously concerned. With a sigh, he jumps up and flies away as Fionna waves good-bye. Focusing on the matter on hand, she continues to walk forward.  
Looking around at the changing scenery indicates she's getting closer to Marshal's house. Suddenly, the crystal flashes again. Fionna sighs and holds it up.  
"Hey, Gumball."  
"Did you meet Lord Monochromicorn?"  
"Yeah. Is he there?"  
"Yes, but that's not what I'm calling about."  
"Well, wha-"  
She stops when she felt…something. It's like the life is being sucked out of her, it was actually surprising.  
"Gumball, what..was…?"  
"I see you've made it in, then. You just stepped into the field."


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna slowly breathed as she looked around. Everything _looked_ the same, but it didn't _feel _the same.

"Gumball, what's going on?"

"I just told you, you've entered the field."

"It's _this_ huge?"

"Exactly. That's why I wanted you to explore further into it."

"You could've at least warned me about it!"

"I thought you could handle it!"

"Not _this!_"

"I'm sorry…"

Fionna looked back at the direction from whence she came. She would like to go back, but that would be cowardice of a captain.

"Are you ok?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine…you wad."

"_What?!_"  
"You know what? I'm just done!"

"Fionna!"

She snickered silently as she 'hung up', dropping the crystal. Smiling, she walked forward, deeper into the field.


	6. Chapter 6

The young hero continued forward, further into the field. The feeling of death only grew stronger. Her pace had been halted because of this. It seems like Gumball hasn't called in forever. Fionna breathed out hesitantly as her walk continued. Something she hated was stirring, something that she thought she concurred: fear.

"Get it together…"

She whispered to herself as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. She has to be-, no, she is brave. There's nothing to fear. Gathering her dormant courage, she ran closer to the cave. It was getting dark.

Her heart nearly stopped when it came into sights. The cave Marshal Lee called home. If theory serves, he should be in there. Having gone this far, there's no turning back. She stepped closer to the cave, unaware of her quivering step. Fionna was engrossed with thoughts of could happen: How will Marshal react? Will he be the same, or different? Are they even still friends? He wouldn't attack her, right? What if he is evil? What if he does try to attack? What if…?

Without realizing it, Fionna was at the foot of the cave. The sounds of distant dripping water echoed, the smell of wet earth overwhelmed her. The setting sunlight barely reached inside to light her way. A storm of butterflies was raging in her stomach. She gulped silently, then forced her first step in.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked in deeper. Luckily, Gumball made an update to the crystals, so now they can serve as a light. A fairly bright, purple light was emitted from the crystal. Straining her eyes, Fionna tried to look at the walls of the cave, but the little light couldn't shine that far. Not paying attention to where she's going, she tripped over a rock. Her yell also echoed with a loud thump.

"Ouch…What did I trip over…?"

Looking at her feet revealed a skeleton.

"Oh…"  
As if it wasn't creepy in here enough.

The sound of fast moving air whooshed above her, causing her to gasp. Regaining ground, she threw herself up into a fighting stance. Nothing was revealed by her necklace. She shouted into the darkness,

"Show yourself!"

'Show yourself…!' echoed.

"Come out and face me!"

'Come out and face me...!' echoed. Her heart was racing.

"_Marshal Lee!_"

'Marshal Lee…!"' was the last thing to echo, dying down into maddening silence. Fear was slowly taking over her mind. The crystal flashing scared her.

"Fionna?! Fionna! You need to get out of there!"

"Wha…?"

"You don't understand, leave!"

She screamed when the crystal was snatched away from her neck by something. The light revealed a hand holding it. Gumball seemed to seethe with rage.

"_You_…If you do _anything_ t-" _crunch! _The crystal was crushed in hand, the holograph disappearing.

"Too bright…"

Now it was pitch black. Fionna was in the dark with someone, but she can guess who. He asked in a rather harsh voice,

"Why are you here?"

She had no answer. Nothing she could stop her from being afraid. There was the sound of moving air; he was floating around.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

She silently gasped when he floated by her.

"I can smell it…"

Shaking her head, she forces a brave face.

"Marshal, I want to know what you're hiding. As a representative of the Candy Kingdom, I-"

"Stop fakin' it…"

His different attitude towards her is making her more afraid than needed. The sound of moving air is replaced with feet hitting the ground. Fionna faced the direction that the sound came from, hand on hilt.

"Fionna…"

An arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand holding her head close. Fionna became surprised, face turning red. Marshal Lee was hugging her. His body was cold, and smelled musky…it was pleasant. In a softer voice, he says,

"I'm glad to see you again, Fi."

"Marshal…?"

"Please, don't be afraid…"

"Wh-wha…?"

She was in a total state of shock. This is _not_ Marshal. What's going on?

"You can't stay here."

"Wait, Marshal..!"

He let go of her and started floating away.

"Marshal…!"

"Just stay away from me…ok?"  
"What are you talking about?! WAIT!"

There was no answer. She wildly looked around in the dark, but still incapable of seeing.

"Come back!"

Still no answer. He was gone…

A small light was coming towards her, accompanied with in-sync marching. Her name was called out,

"Captain Fionna!"

"Fionna?!"

That was Gumball. She watched as the light grew brighter. It revealed a group of ten guards and Gumball with an anxious look. The captain sighed, going toward them.

"Captain Fionna, did you pertain any injuries?"

"No, I'm fine."

Gumball walked toward her, getting face-to-face. In a whisper, he asked

"Did he do anything to you?"  
"No, I just said I was fine."

Gumball let out a sigh of relief. One guard bent down and picked something up.

"Sir, I've found the shards."  
"It doesn't matter now. Leave it."

"Yes, Sir."

He resumed position and –like everyone else—waited for a command. Fionna looked at the small pile of glittering purple shards, thinking of Marshal. She says in a commanding, voice,

"Let's move out."

They ten guards salute, then form small walls, five men on each side. Fionna stepped forward, Gumball following behind. As they platoon walked, Fionna looked back into the deeper part of the cave. The faint glow of a red shirt makes her look all the way back. Gumball faces her and says,

"Is something the matter?"

She stares at the darkness for a moment, then turns forward.

"N-nothing. Let's just go."


	7. Chapter 7

Gumball was pacing a room, Fionna sitting in a chair, staring at the ground. Gumball sighed, looking at her and saying,  
"Fionna, why won't you tell me what happened?"  
"I did tell you."  
"Not everything…"  
He had stopped pacing and walked over to her, leaning over her, placing his hands on the arms of the chair.  
"Why won't you look at me, then?"  
Grabbing at her skirt, she tried to keep her calm. Gumball would totally f-l-i-p if she told him everything. He looked down at her, and saying,  
"You're with-holding crucial information, and that's a violation of Candy Kingdom law…Fionna, I don't want to throw you in jail for something like this, so, please…Just tell me what happened."  
She silently sighed, calming her nerves (again). Looking up and staring him in the face, she says in an unwavering voice.  
"I've told you everything that happened. I encountered him, he did no harm, and we talked. Nothing else happened."  
They stare at each other for a moment, then Gumball breaks off and faces away from Fionna.  
"…Fine. I'll believe you. You can go now."  
She felt guilty, having to lie to him about this. She stood and walked to the door, twisting the knob and opening it. Going through the door, she shuts it quietly.

Gumball looks at the door, growing more suspicious than he already is. In the room, he says to himself,  
"Maid, I need you to do something for me."  
Out of the darkness comes Peppermint Maid, giving a small bow.  
"Yes, m'lord?"  
"I want you to watch Fionna for me…She _is_ hiding something…"  
"Yes, m'lord."  
Just like she came in, she disappeared into the darkness…


End file.
